Our Last Stand
by Nelliephantt
Summary: Blaine is sick of Sebastian's advances towards him so he makes a decision; tonight is their last stand. One-shot.


**A/N:** I literally just wrote this and I have no idea where it came from. I was listening to Scars by Papa Roach and this idea just popped into my head; it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I'm not usually a fan of songfics, but apparently my rational mind had no say in this matter, haha. So here we are! Enjoy! :)  
**Title:** _Our Last Stand._  
**Summary:** _Blaine is sick of Sebastian's advances towards him so he makes a decision; tonight is their last stand._  
**Word Count: **2,034.

Blaine Anderson was lying on his bed, trying to concentrate on his math homework, but images of his boyfriend, Kurt, kept interrupting his thoughts. It was one of the nights that they'd agreed on to spend some time apart, just to actually get some work done instead of rolling around either one of their beds, smothering each other in kisses and love, and Blaine hated it. Kurt was off to New York frighteningly soon, and for some reason they had decided it was a good idea to spend time apart. With a frustrated groan, Blaine gave in. _I'll just give him a quick call,_ he told himself.

He reached over for his phone and upon seeing the screen he noticed that he had two missed calls. Before he could even touch the screen with his finger to see who they were from, the phone began ringing in his hand. With a sigh, he answered it.

"Hello, Sebastian," he muttered.

"Hey killer, how's it going?" Sebastian's cheery voice came through the receiver. _Really?_ Blaine thought. Even after the slushie incident, Sebastian had continued to hound Blaine, always ringing and texting him.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" he asked irritably. He'd seriously had enough.

"Ouch," Sebastian chuckled, "that hurts. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some…coffee." It was the way his tone changed on the word 'coffee'. The fact that after all this time, everything he said was still laced with innuendo. Apparently he just didn't get the message that Blaine wasn't interested.

"You know what, yeah. Sure. I'll even come and pick you up. I'll be outside in 15minutes." Blaine didn't even wait for Sebastian to answer before he ended the call. He was sick to death of Sebastian's advances and he wanted to show him once and for all that he didn't even want to be friends with him anymore.

Blaine grabbed his jacket and his car keys off his bedside table, ran down the stairs to put on his shoes and he was out the door before his parents could ask him where he was going. He knew they'd assume he was going to see Kurt, and whenever this was true they never wanted to know the details, just whether or not he'd be back for dinner. It wasn't ideal and sometimes it even hurt, but at times like this it was almost too convenient.

Blaine cut off the engine outside Sebastian's house, and despite arriving a little early; Sebastian was waiting for him, leaning against his garage door, with that smug smile plastered all over his face. He sauntered over to Blaine's car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey, killer," he greeted Blaine. Blaine's jaw tightened, he absolutely loathed that nickname.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine replied through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, in a tone almost too affection and too caring, Blaine knew he was faking. That saccharine sweet voice was anything but sincere.

"Fine," he replied in an equally clipped tone. Without warning, he pulled off from the curb and only just kept to the speed limit as he drove.

The silence in the car wasn't broken until Blaine pulled up to a coffee shop just outside of Lima. He had been there a few times when he and Kurt were on the rocks, when he needed to sing to a crowd of strangers that wouldn't judge him, and even if they did he didn't care, he just needed a way of getting all the emotion out when the punch bag wasn't enough.

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked warily. Blaine could see him scanning the area with his eyes, his posture tense.

"They have an open mic; I want to sing to you." Blaine replied, his face set straight. He didn't want Sebastian thinking this was some kind of date. When he saw the smile on the boy's face, however, he wished he had rephrased his words. Apparently, that was exactly what Sebastian thought it was; a date.

The two boys walked into the coffee house, and Sebastian took in the warm, cosy surroundings. It was May, yet candles still flickered in the room, accentuating the half-light of outside. He smiled to himself, it was so _Blaine._ He turned to the boy in question.

"You know Blaine, you don't have to go through all these formalities, I already want to get in your pants, a date isn't necessary," Sebastian smirked. Blaine was torn between punching him in the face and just laughing out loud. Instead he suggested that Sebastian go and find a seat for them both somewhere in the middle of the room, as he went off to order them both coffee.

Sebastian proceeded to find them a seat, right in the heart of the cosy coffee shop. He would have chosen one of the booths at the side for a little more intimacy, but he was still a little wary of Blaine's plan. Before he could muse too much though, movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked up to see a waitress placing a single coffee on his table.

"It's from Blaine," she told him, before walking away and back to work. He sat confused for a moment, glancing around the room. _Where had Blaine gone?_ His eyes widened when he finally found him. Blaine was on the stage, sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," his voice came through on the microphone. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was here once or twice last month and sang a few songs…" he tapered off when he realised that of all the people in the room, maybe only one of them had been there when he sang. "Anyway," he continued. "I would like to sing a cover of a song called Scars for someone in the audience." He could almost feel Sebastian's elation from where he was sat and he only just managed to keep the bile from rising up his throat. "So, yeah, this is for you."

With that, he played the opening chords to the song, before he began to sing.

_I'll tear my heart open, I'll sew myself shut.  
__My weakness is; that I care too much.  
__And my scars remind me that the past is real.  
__I'll tear my heart open, just to feel._

Sebastian could feel his heart pounding as Blaine's plans became a reality. Blaine was singing to him. He was a little confused at the song choice as he didn't really know it, but he resolved to enjoy it nevertheless.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone.  
__I'm pissed cos you came around, why don't you just go home?  
__Cos you've channelled all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself,  
__You're making me insane, all I can say is:_

_I'll tear my heart open, I'll sew myself shut.  
__My weakness is; that I care too much.  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real.  
__I'll tear my heart open, just to feel._

Sebastian's face fell as he interpreted the lyrics. Blaine wasn't serenading him…it was like his worst nightmare coming true. Blaine was publically rejecting him. The worst thing was, he couldn't make himself move. Every muscle in his body was rooted to the spot, as Blaine's voice rang out and reverberated around the coffee shop.

_I tried to help you once, against my own advice.  
__I saw you going down but you never realised,  
__That you're drowning in the water, so I offered you my hand,  
__Compassion's in my nature, tonight is our last stand._

Blaine smiled smugly to himself as he saw Sebastian's face, an expression of shock and horror. _Good,_ he thought sadistically. _Maybe now you'll listen to me_, before plunging back into the chorus.

_I'll tear my heart open, I'll sew myself shut.  
__My weakness is that I care too much.  
__And our scars remind us, that the past is real.  
__I'll tear my heart open just to feel._

Blaine was pouring every ounce of emotion he had for Sebastian into the song; the annoyance, the hatred, the betrayal, _everything._ He needed to make it crystal clear that he didn't want him in his life anymore.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone.  
__You shouldn't ever come around, why don't you just go home?  
__Cos you're drowning in the water, and I tried to grab your hand.  
__I left my heart open, but you didn't understand._

Sebastian didn't understand that Blaine loved Kurt, and he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. They were going to live in New York together, in a dingy little apartment that they could barely afford, but it would be perfect because they'd be together. Sebastian didn't understand that Blaine had extended his hand in friendship and that was all he wanted, until the boy hand nearly blinded him even though his target was Kurt. There were too many problems between them, too many scars. Sebastian needed to let go, they both did.

_Go fix yourself._

Sebastian could barely feel the tears trickling down his face as he listened to Blaine tearing him down. He wasn't heartbroken, he'd never loved Blaine, it was always just physical attraction, but no one had ever done anything like this before. People had told him countless times that he was selfish, conceited, narcissistic, and spiteful and all the rest of it, and he knew they were right. But nobody had ever ripped him down, seen through his careful protective layers of attitude problems. Blaine had seen right through him, and he'd never thought it was possible.

_I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried.  
__I'm sorry but I've gotta move on with my own life.  
__I can't help you fix yourself, but I least I can say I've tried.  
__Well sorry but I've gotta move on with my own life._

_I'll tear my heart open, I'll sew myself shut.  
__My weakness is that I care too much.  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real.  
__I'll tear my heart open just to feel._

Blaine played the closing notes of the song and once again his eyes zeroed in on Sebastian. He was shocked at what he saw; Sebastian was still sat there, crying silently in his seat. With a heavy sigh, he thanked the audience for their attention and applause quickly, before making his way over to the saddened boy.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said in a quiet voice and steered Sebastian out of the door.

The drive home was quiet, the silence only broken by occasional sobs from Sebastian. Blaine was still shocked, he hadn't meant to upset the boy, he just thought it was the best way to get him to understand that Blaine just wasn't interested, and he never would be. He really hadn't expected this reaction at all.

"Sebastian, I- " Blaine began, intending to try and comfort him somehow.

"No, don't," Sebastian whispered brokenly. "I understand," he sniffed. "I'm not upset because of what you said, well not really. I don't really care whether or not you want me, you'd just be another notch in the bedpost, and your initial refusals only made you a bigger challenge."

"So why are you cry-" Sebastian cut Blaine off again.

"I'm crying because no one's ever seen through me like that before. You're totally right, I'm broken, and sleeping around isn't going to fix me. So really I should be thanking you." Through his tears he cracked a tiny smile at Blaine, he was grateful for what he'd done. Blaine had helped him more than anyone ever had before.

Once more they fell into an awkward silence, which wasn't broken until Blaine pulled up outside Sebastian's house, and Sebastian climbed out of the car.

"Goodbye, Blaine. I mean it this time, goodbye." He murmured, shutting the door behind him.

"Goodbye, Sebastian," Blaine breathed in reply, though he wasn't sure he had been heard. He waited until Sebastian was inside before he sped off back towards his house.

Sebastian never looked back.


End file.
